


你给予我的宠爱

by soulmate328



Series: 维林诺传奇半兄弟 [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Platonic Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Years before the Unchaining of Melkor, Years of the Trees
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: 费艾诺在芬威还未再婚的时候确实渴望过拥有兄弟姐妹。费艾诺幻想过一个与自己一模一样的弟弟，有着父亲的黑色头发和俊朗面容，也想象过一个与母亲长得如出一辙的妹妹，发色银灰，纤细姣好。他幻想自己与他们分享自己的成果，一同欢笑一同成长，缓解自己的孤独。但在芬威再婚之后，这一切都变成了彻底的空想。他再也不会有同父同母的兄弟姐妹，而是同父异母的——这甚至比打碎他的希望还要残忍，这是扭曲了他的希望，产生了令他作呕的变质。他怀着这样的想法，在许久之后一次父亲的生日宴会上遇见了芬国昐。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: 维林诺传奇半兄弟 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870006
Kudos: 11





	你给予我的宠爱

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Favors You Showered On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334107) by [soulmate328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328)



> #维林诺时期背景  
> #大概是双向暗恋（？）  
> #还有点伪·双生禁断（？）

费艾诺在芬威还未再婚的时候确实渴望过拥有兄弟姐妹。彼时埃尔达在蒙福之地的黄金岁月刚刚开始，他们脱离中洲的黑暗与危险重重，沐浴在双树光辉之中，成年精灵大都有着生育多个子女的打算，希望在自己家中看到子孙满堂的景象。费艾诺幻想过一个与自己一模一样的弟弟，有着父亲的黑色头发和俊朗面容，也想象过一个与母亲长得如出一辙的妹妹，发色银灰，纤细姣好。他幻想自己与他们分享自己的成果，一同欢笑一同成长，缓解自己的孤独。

但在芬威再婚之后，这一切都变成了彻底的空想。芬威放弃了弥瑞尔，他接受了她永远不会从曼督斯归返的事实，从梵雅族的茵迪丝身上找到了他未来的希望，也打碎了费艾诺的希望。他再也不会有同父同母的兄弟姐妹，而是同父异母的——这甚至比打碎他的希望还要残忍，这是扭曲了他的希望，产生了令他作呕的变质。他为了能够不亲眼见到这变质的幻想，不惜离开他深爱的父亲，去山岭与森林之中探索，在工坊与熔炉之间来回。他遇见了诺丹妮尔，拥有了自己的幸福家庭，于是更加不愿意让茵迪丝和她的孩子们破坏他的生活。芬迪丝出生之后，他只在她十二岁生日那几天来看过她一回，看见那与茵迪丝一模一样的容貌，他反而更加坚定了永远不跟他同父异母的兄弟姐妹接触的想法。

他怀着这样的想法，在许久之后一次父亲的生日宴会上遇见了芬国昐。他对曼威发誓他避开了所有宫中那些随着茵迪丝一起来到提利安的金发梵雅，既没有和他们过多接触也（在诺丹妮尔的劝阻下）没有惹事，很好地保持了王长子的风范。但对于梵雅来说，正式的礼节与过分的虔诚几乎是和呼吸一样正常的事，费艾诺实在是无法在那样拘谨的氛围中久待，于是便悄悄抽身，来到大殿边缘透风。

大殿的边缘摆放着水族箱，其中是一些浅海鱼类与各色贝壳，是芬威为了对诺多与泰勒瑞的友谊表达敬意而放置的。费艾诺长长地出了一口气，看着水中自己的倒影整理衣服，也让看了太久梵雅金发的眼睛在柔和的浅蓝之中恢复过来，将已经有点汗湿的头发拨到脑后。

然后他发现，水中的倒影没有和自己一样抬起手。

他睁大了眼睛，僵在原地。水中的倒影也睁大了眼睛，但这个时候费艾诺才清楚地意识到，他们身上的服饰甚至都是不一样的。他愣了半晌，然后开始慢慢地向左边移动，他的‘倒影’也跟着他移动起来，用好奇和试探的目光回望着他。费艾诺又发现，他的‘倒影’其实比他看起来要稚气得多。直到他们彻底离开水族箱，毫无障碍地望向对方，费艾诺才看清对方的双眼是与他的灰色不同的蓝色，肤色也更白皙，但他们其余的特征，从发色、额头、眉毛、鼻梁、颧骨和下颌，都异常相似。尽管对方看起来才刚刚成年，但身形也已经十分接近费艾诺了。

他们就这样注视着对方好一会儿，被这奇特的一幕震惊得无法思考。费艾诺陷入了恍惚，那被他抛弃的幼时幻想再次浮上心头：一个跟他长相相似的兄弟，一个可以与他畅谈无阻，同甘共苦的兄弟。对方的嘴唇因惊讶而微微张开，但是很快，甚至比年长的费艾诺更快地，他眨了眨眼睛，眼中的光恢复成柔和而稳定的模样，向他行了一个无可挑剔、恰到好处的礼。

“库茹芬威王子殿下。”他低着头说道，然后略微地抬起头，用那双蕴着水波的蓝眸看向他，“王兄。”

这一称呼，以及那双蓝色的眼眸，恰恰打醒了费艾诺。在几秒钟之内，他的心情从醺然变成惊恐，再到难以言喻的悲伤与痛苦，再到极致的厌恶。他意识到，站在他面前的正是他的幻想变质到极致的体现。他意识到，接下来的岁月里他每看一眼诺洛芬威·阿拉卡诺，就会想起他永远不会拥有的同父同母的兄弟，以及永远不会从曼督斯归返的母亲。这仿佛是一如给予他的讽刺——看吧，我满足了你的愿望，只不过出现了一点小小的差错。

“我不允许你如此称呼我，”他冷冷地对芬国昐说，“我也不希望你以后以任何方式接近我。明白吗？”

芬国昐慢慢地直起身来，久久地注视着他。费艾诺觉得自己马上要开始发抖了，出于那双茵迪丝的蓝眸引发的愤怒，还是那与他自己相似的面容引发的痛苦，他不知道。

“我无意让你感到不悦，”芬国昐说，“但父王会希望我与您亲近。我不能忤逆他的意愿，这会让他伤心难过。”

费艾诺冷笑道：“看来你很希望做芬威王的好儿子啊？”

芬国昐没有料到这么尖锐的嘲讽，惊讶地张了张嘴：“不，我只是……”

“我不关心你与父王之间的关系，也不在乎你能不能达到他的期望。你只要记住，茵迪丝之子，你若是敢接近我，我绝不会善待你。”

闻言，芬国昐的目光反而变了，从温顺的水波变成了浩瀚坚定的海。

“尊敬长兄是理所应当，但你不是我的王，库茹芬威殿下。你我皆为诺多的王子，地位等同，我无需听从你的命令。”他毫不退让地说，“我能理解你为何厌恶我，也无意加深我们之间的矛盾，但我不会一味回避。我会在必要的时候与你和平共处，以礼相待，除此之外绝不打扰。您也不希望增添父王的不悦，对吗，王兄？他身为一国之君，平日里本就多有烦忧。”

费艾诺狠狠地磨着牙，反而因极度的愤怒露出笑容：“好啊，诺洛芬威。智慧的芬威，父亲如此称呼你，但现在看来也不过是会耍点小聪明。我可以在必要的时候与你和平共处，但我仍然不允许你称呼我为兄弟。明白吗？”

“成交，库茹芬殿下。”芬国昐冷冷地回答。

在那之后的无数岁月，费艾诺都因那段对话而痛苦不已。他从未忘记过第一眼看见芬国昐的那个瞬间，仿佛是看见幻想成为了现实般的神奇。芬国昐太过完美，完美地符合他心中渴望的兄弟形象，可他却不是他的兄弟，他也永远无法把他当成他的兄弟。这对费艾诺来说就是足够的折磨了。

费纳芬的长大成人加剧了这种折磨。每次费艾诺回到提利安，总能看见他们兄弟俩身着相似的蔚蓝衣袍，在街道或王庭中散步说笑。有时候是伊瑞梅和芬国昐一起，两人拥有一样的黑发蓝眼与梵雅族的白皙皮肤，手挽着手亲密无间。每当他看到这一幕幕，费艾诺就想起自己永远不会拥有兄弟姐妹的事实。有那么几个瞬间，只是瞬间，他的脑海中闪过芬国昐来到他身边，对他露出微笑，而他把额头抵上他的，叫他‘兄弟’，但很快他就为这些幻想而严苛地斥责自己，提醒自己弥瑞尔·西林迪才是他的母亲，她不在了，那么他就没有兄弟。

可芬威是你的父亲，也是他的父亲，心底有个声音这么说，但费艾诺无视了它。

梅斯罗斯成长得飞快，就和他父亲少年时一样。和他父亲不一样的是，梅斯罗斯热爱在提利安的街道上流连，沉迷于她的繁华与壮美。费艾诺虽然不常回提利安，但他也不介意让所有的诺多都好好看清楚自己的长子。他的红铜色头发宛如烈火，双目银灰仿佛星辰，不论走在哪里都是最耀眼的存在。很快，费艾诺带着他来到了王庭，并且特意挑选了芬国昐的长子出生的欢庆宴会，就是打了让自己那高挑俊美的长子抢风头的主意。

于是他第二次见到了芬国昐。此时的芬国昐已经彻底长大成人，身形抽高，眉眼也褪去了稚气。他那简洁修身的靛蓝衣袍只堪堪遮住膝盖，露出其下的漆黑长靴，袍角和袖口绣着银树树叶的花纹，腰身处则束了一根点缀珍珠的洁白腰带。他的长发绑着复杂的发辫，其上的钻石饰钉宛如夜空中的繁星。芬国昐用一种奇特的画着圈的步伐走过大殿，一手用手指端着盛放香槟的高脚杯，一手背在身后，面带微笑，眼神友善但明亮，与大厅中的诺多、梵雅与泰勒瑞交谈。费艾诺活到现在都没有在任何埃尔达那里见到过如此做作的形象，那种特意营造优雅闲适气场的步伐，那种站立的姿势，那种写满了外交礼仪的表情和绝不会引发任何不快的谈吐，恰恰让费艾诺觉得无比虚伪。他原本在芬国昐面前炫耀自己长子的计划彻底落空了，他甚至不想上前去和他打招呼，因为不想听到那礼貌到完美无瑕的说话方式。

但在他反应过来之前，梅斯罗斯已经主动走向了芬国昐，眼中带着些许崇拜的神情。芬国昐转向费艾诺的长子，先是惊艳了一下，然后一如既往地露出笑容。他们就这样攀谈了几个小时，梅斯罗斯的眼神愈发闪亮，芬国昐眼中也带着赞许。期间阿奈瑞抱着芬巩走了过来，芬国昐甚至让梅斯罗斯抱了抱他。费艾诺看见自己的长子露出温柔的表情，开心地逗弄着怀里的小婴儿。

“他都和你说了什么？”宴会之后，费艾诺问他。

“诺洛芬威吗？”梅斯罗斯问，费艾诺不禁皱了皱眉头——他们已经友好到直呼其名了吗？“你无法想象他是个多么好的前辈，父亲。我从来没有见过谁对提利安这么了解，他叫得出一半诺多的名字，连城郊的某户人家种了什么花都知道！他说他可以安排我负责翻译梵雅语和泰勒瑞语的信件，带着诺多的礼物去拜访山上的城市还有澳阔隆迪。我可以去吗，父亲？”

费艾诺有点不太希望自己的儿子跟芬国昐相处太久，但看着梅斯罗斯期待的眼神，他的心立刻软了下来：“当然可以，奈雅芬威。等你完成了学业，你就可以去。”

“太好了！”梅斯罗斯激动地拥抱了他，“谢谢你，父亲！”

十几年后，梅斯罗斯已经主导了数个诺多在梵雅城市的工程，并稳定了来自澳阔隆迪的珍珠与白银来源，成为了远近闻名的使者。芬国昐在一次节日庆典上宣布，王室将会增设名为外交部的部门，由梅斯罗斯担任部长，负责诺多与其他两族所有学术交流、贸易往来的谈判工作。很快，无数的诺多成为了王长孙的忠实追随者，在芬国昐的资助下他们有着几乎取之不尽的资源，兴建使馆，铺设道路，甚至是建立小镇，凡是他们能想到的都能够实现。

“诺洛芬威写信给我了，父亲。”有一天，梅斯罗斯说，“他希望我能带您的一些专精语言学的学生出使到别的城市，帮助他们适应腾格瓦文字。”

“他为什么不找我商量？”

梅斯罗斯微笑道：“他说他不方便亲自见您。”

内心深处，费艾诺感到有些尴尬，甚至是有些不悦。这让他不禁疑惑——他难道还想芬国昐亲自来找他吗？但是近来梅斯罗斯的举止变得很像芬国昐，不管是说话的方式，还是一些仪态，都从原来那个更加无拘无束的少年变成了成熟稳重的模样。看到他的半兄弟对他的长子有着如此大的影响，费艾诺本该感到不快，但这种气质倒是和梅斯罗斯十分般配，让费艾诺提不起反对的情绪。更何况，他的长子似乎在小芬巩身上找到了极大的快乐，费艾诺也不忍心让自己和半兄弟的矛盾破坏了他们之间的友谊。

如此想着，大语言学家提起笔，用标准到不能再标准的腾格瓦写下了一篇赞美外交使团的长诗，赞颂了他们对其他族群的真挚友谊、探索精神和对提利安的付出。费艾诺本来是一气呵成，但自己读完一遍后却反复修改，把所有提到他半兄弟的部分的修辞都改到让人看不出他是特意写给芬国昐表达感激之情的，然后在信封上盖上自己的纹章，这才放心地交给梅斯罗斯托他带去。梅斯罗斯看着他被墨水染黑的手指，忍俊不禁：“您放心，父亲。以我对诺洛芬威的了解，他一定会用白银相框把您写的诗裱起来的。”

“记得让他用红铜相框，”费艾诺嘟囔道，“这都是你的功劳，不是他的。”

“明白了，父亲，明白了。”

他在接下来的日子里时常想起那首诗，尤其是在教导梅格洛尔编写歌词时。奇怪的是，他渐渐忘了自己修改后的那首诗，只能想起他最初没有修改过的版本，那个形容他的半兄弟‘宛如排列群星的瓦尔妲’、‘若奈雅芬威是双树的七彩光芒，诺洛芬威便是三棱镜’的初稿。好几次他想至少把那一稿写下收藏起来，但每每想要这么做他又过不去心里那道坎。不，他心想，若不是看在他帮助了迈兹洛斯的份上，他根本就吝啬给予茵迪丝的孩子任何赞美。

梅格洛尔长大之后，经常去澳阔隆迪向泰勒瑞的歌手们请教音乐知识。一开始他谱写独唱歌曲，但很快费艾诺发现自己的儿子经常被邀请前去一些大型场合进行表演，尽管这个时候的梅格洛尔还经验尚浅，尚未达到他巅峰时期的水准。费艾诺向父亲打听了一下，发现大多数是芬国昐邀请的，大都是社交酒会、节日庆典，有几次甚至是单人的演唱会，全部都是由芬国昐一个人出资。费艾诺问他哪里来的那么多资源，芬威回答说，芬国昐发明的名为‘货币’的交易筹码让他通过贸易赚取了巨额的财富，因为几乎所有的产业都是芬国昐最先参与组织并进行系统完善的，收益也自然全部都有他的份。听完之后费艾诺第一次主动去查了芬国昐的财产，发现提利安经营的大多数生意都有他插手，甚至有许多城镇都是在他名下的。费艾诺自己当然也在提利安城郊建有一座小镇，但主要都是学术机构。回来之后，他刚踏入家门，就对自己的助理说：“我们把得尽早把矿石开采和发明专利的所有权完善一下。”

很快，他依靠着各种技艺拥有了不亚于他半兄弟的财富，并建造了一座以学府为中心的繁华城市。与此同时，梅格洛尔受到那些大场面表演经历的影响，逐渐将兴趣转向了大型音乐的创作。名为交响乐的音乐形式就此诞生，梅格洛尔召集了他的乐团，举办了几次盛大的演奏会，获得了极大的成功。但是在与费艾诺谈论那些演出的时候，他总是失望地摇摇头。

“场地不对。”他说，“泰勒瑞大都喜欢吟游诗人式的弹唱，或者比较随性的合唱，通常都是在海滩上露天的情况下进行。当然如果把海风的速度与声音考虑进去的话也能创作出独特的音乐，但交响乐还是需要一个比较宽敞且封闭的环境才能体现出全部的效果。但哪里去找像宫殿一样大的建筑物做演奏场地呢？”

费艾诺本来已经开始构想设计图，但他很快接到了消息，说芬国昐在澳阔隆迪的海岸边展开一项浩浩荡荡的工程，并公开声明是专门为了梅格洛尔的音乐而建。听到这个消息费艾诺的次子和他所有的乐团成员都惊呆了，因为海岸边的那座建筑物可能跟芬威的王宫差不多大，建造起来显然需要巨额成本，而歌者虽然向来为埃尔达所尊敬喜爱，但得到这种程度的重视还是前所未有的事。

‘剧院’这个词就此诞生了。费艾诺感觉自己仿佛是被半兄弟给抢了功劳，但当他去到澳阔隆迪看到完工的剧院时，对美和艺术的热爱压过了他小小的嫉妒——立在海边的是一栋宛如一层层打开的贝壳形状的建筑物，外墙上也雕画着贝壳的特有的奇特花纹，其中蕴含的创意虽然与费艾诺自己的设计不相同，却足以得到诺多最伟大的工匠的赞许。梅格洛尔说虽然是芬国昐出的资，但设计和建造却是由芬国昐的次子图尔巩和费纳芬的长子芬罗德全权负责的。

梅格洛尔在剧院的第一场演出是他目前最得意的交响乐长诗《迷雾山脉》，讲述的是芬威、英格威与埃尔威带领埃尔达克服重重艰险，翻越突然隆起的巨大山脉的故事。剧院内部的特殊结构让交响乐的特点和优势发挥到了极致，那是一场震撼了所有观众的完美演出。费艾诺自然被安排了单独的包厢，他在高处望着儿子手握指挥棒在舞台上洒脱自如的身影，心中满溢着自豪之情。

突然，他感到一道目光集中在了他身上，跟其余那些因为好奇和仰慕偷偷瞟他一眼的目光不同，那道目光深沉且复杂，蕴含了格外沉重的情绪。费艾诺立刻看向那目光投来的方向，看到对面远处的包厢里，芬国昐飞快地转过头去。他又想起了他们初见时的场景，心中一紧。

“等结束之后，去见见诺洛芬威吧。”诺丹妮尔在他身边说，“我们该感谢他的。能送点什么东西就最好了。”

他们在剧院那海螺形状的大门口见面。费艾诺身着黑红的礼服，而芬国昐则一身笔挺的银白正装，内衬的衣料是海蓝色的天鹅绒。他的头上戴着纤细的黄金发饰——可能是从芬巩给自己发辫中编织的金丝得来的灵感。阿奈瑞在他身边，脖颈上一条珍珠项链，金色长裙上绣着成熟的麦子，与身着洁白衣裙的诺丹妮尔握手笑谈。诺丹妮尔给了丈夫一个眼神，费艾诺轻咳了一声，正色道：“感谢你，诺洛芬威，在卡纳芬威需要帮助的时候伸出援手。赞美你一如既往的慷慨，也赞美你的儿子出色的建筑才华。”

芬国昐微笑道：“您过奖了。能够帮助玛卡劳瑞的作品大放光彩是我的荣幸。”

他比费艾诺上一次见到他更加成熟了一些，但这种变化，费艾诺近乎绝望地发现，让他们两个更加相像了。他们依然有着眸色与肤色的差异，但其余的特征仍然相似至极，只要站在一起，旁人就一定能看出他们是兄弟。芬国昐站在那里，目不斜视地注视着他，两人就像是镜子的两面。费艾诺能毫无障碍地想象出他们并肩走下剧院门口的台阶，望向彼此的时候相视一笑，但他立刻抛弃了这样的幻想。不，他想，芬国昐不是他的兄弟，不是他想要的那个兄弟。他决不允许自己沉迷于空想。

“言语不足以表达我对你的感谢。”费艾诺礼貌地说，“我定会回赠一份与你的慷慨相配的礼物。不要试图拒绝，半兄弟。”

芬国昐微微颔首：“那我就提前多谢您了。”

他奔波了几个月，先是画出设计图纸，然后挑选材料，最后着手打造。那是一条精美的项链，天青、水蓝、蔚蓝、海蓝、墨蓝的坦桑石依次镶嵌在白银底座上，无数个切面反射着亮光，被透明的碎钻簇拥着，中间垂下一颗眼眸大小的莹润珍珠。让这条项链最为特别的是，费艾诺运用了他最新发明的捕捉光的技术，亲自爬上佩罗瑞的一座山峰去取得了一点一亚中旋转的淡蓝火焰洒下的光芒，将其保存在了项链上的坦桑石里，让整条项链仿佛是从苍穹摘下的星座。

诺丹妮尔本来让他亲自把这份礼物送去，但费艾诺最终还是托梅格洛尔转交给了芬国昐。数天后芬国昐寄来了一封信件，信中感谢了费艾诺的赠礼，用并不出彩但足够真挚的修辞赞美了那条项链的美丽，并表示他与费艾诺的儿子们相处十分愉快，希望以后也继续这样的友谊。信纸洁白，墨水是柔和的灰蓝色，字体是相比费艾诺的标准更为飘逸一些的官方花体。把信用黄金相框裱起来的想法一闪而过，最终费艾诺还是把它正常地好好保存起来，放在比较容易拿到的位置，偶尔拿来看一看，出于某种不知名的原因。

凯勒巩是一个让费艾诺惊喜异常的孩子，他奇迹般地继承了弥瑞尔的银色头发。不同于弥瑞尔的是，凯勒巩的头发流转着明亮的金色光华，那是一种与梵雅的华丽不同的，充满活力的颜色。他从少年时期就喜爱追随着欧罗米的号角声，喜爱森林、小溪、骏马、猎犬与弓箭，喜爱开朗地大笑，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙。费艾诺年轻时也喜欢到处探索，便也乐得教儿子一些野外生存的经验。凯勒巩长大成人的时候，卡兰希尔、库茹芬与阿瑞蒂尔还只是少年，跟着长兄/堂兄在全维林诺跑，有时候芬罗德和他的双胞胎弟弟也会加入他们的探险行列。

芬国昐自然是不会允许女儿像无头苍蝇一样乱跑的，她在长大成人之后很快被父亲交付了去往阿门洲极南极北地区考察地理的任务。阿瑞蒂尔虽然不太喜欢被管束，但芬国昐毕竟也没有把她锁在房间里，索性她也便服从了这个命令。凯勒巩因为担忧她的安危（也因为好奇），经常与她同去，兜里揣着几枚费艾诺给他的改良版小型真知晶石，用以记录他们经过区域的地形。有一次他们一路往南策马飞奔，在山谷中遭遇了许多巨型蜘蛛，却没有因此而折返，而是探索到发现蜘蛛的巢穴之后才赶回提利安。消息传来后，欧罗米亲自带着猎手前去清扫巢穴，凯勒巩与阿瑞蒂尔也披甲上阵，从此以后费艾诺第三子百步穿杨的技艺与身边如影随形的神犬，以及白公主的银白战甲就成了又一个为歌手传唱的故事。

他们凯旋之后，芬国昐在提利安一手操办了欢庆典礼。赛马也是从这次典礼之后才出现的一项运动，因为埃尔达之间的攀比之心只要不被刻意激发的话就并不强烈。作为庆典的一部分，费艾诺亲自设计了一条从提利安出发到西边伊尔牟的花园再折返的赛道，途中所有的地形都需要骑手自己克服，为的就是纪念凯勒巩与阿瑞蒂尔在南下途中经历过的艰险。芬国昐则负责在赛道全程都布置好方便埃尔达们观看比赛的设施以及给骑手们的补给点，在极短的时间内搭好了看台和凉亭，为骑手和观众都准备了饮品和食物，效率惊人。

不过凯勒巩和阿瑞蒂尔本人并没有参与这第一次的比赛，毕竟他们刚刚才探险归来，不想那么快就回到马背上。当骑手们全部策马从提利安侧门出发之后，费艾诺在看台上找到了芬国昐。他正在他们的父亲谈笑，看到费艾诺之后立刻站了起来。

“库茹芬威。”芬国昐微微颔首。

“诺洛芬威，”费艾诺点了点头，转向芬威，“父王，我能和他说句话吗？”

芬威看起来对自己儿子们的和睦十分惊讶也高兴：“当然可以，我的孩子。”

他们走下看台，远处的骑手扬起漫天沙土。“您找我有什么事，王……库茹芬威殿下？”

“你的子女给我的儿子们带来了许多欢乐，”费艾诺说道，“我想，为了致敬他们间的友谊，我需要……有点表示。”

他领着芬国昐来到马厩，走到最里面的格间，签出一匹新雪般洁白的骏马。芬国昐立刻被那匹美丽的生物迷住了，他的蓝眸因惊讶而朦胧起来，白皙的手指穿过银丝般的鬃毛，抚摸马匹的脊背。费艾诺也伸手拍了拍骏马的脖子，可当他们两人的手同时放在他面前时，他突然发现他与芬国昐手背上隆起的青筋组成的纹路是一模一样的。这让他的手指狠狠地一抖。

“它真美……”芬国昐没有注意到这个细节，仍然恍惚着。

“它叫洛哈洛尔，是我亲手养大的。”费艾诺说道，“现在，它是你的了。”

芬国昐与洛哈洛尔十分相配，梵雅的白皙皮肤完美地与白马的皮毛融合在一起，让他看起来不像是凡间的生物。他一定经常跟着他的母亲去山间的梵雅城市，费艾诺想，在那些山坡上，梵雅们只要打开窗户就能沐浴在双树花叶的光芒之中，伸出手就能采集叶片上的露珠，这让他们的皮肤都带上一层淡淡的光辉。而费艾诺则经常翻山越岭采集矿石，抑或是在熔炉前冶炼金属打造宝石，肤色更深一些。这样的差异几乎让费艾诺感到有些不安——他们原本是如此相似……可这相似难道不就是让他不安的来源吗？他突然很想握住芬国昐的手翻过来，看看他们的掌纹是否也是一样的。当然，他没有这么做。

“我会好好照顾它的。”芬国昐郑重地说道，随即一笑，“或许我会骑着它参加下一次的赛马。”

“谁也赛不过图卡芬威。”费艾诺骄傲地扬起下巴，“我计划下一次的赛道是从澳阔隆迪出发，沿着海岸线一直到赫尔卡拉茨附近观测极光的塔楼。那里的道路因为结冰会比较滑，考验骑手的技术，但不至于会十分危险。”

“那座塔楼应该就是您和您的学徒修建的吧？您真是到过许多地方。”

“阿门洲如此广阔，多加探索本就是应该的。”

他们陷入了尴尬的沉默，找不到更多的话题可以说。本来费艾诺就从来没有与芬国昐有过任何正常的对话，更何况对方的身份特殊，与他说话这件事对费艾诺来说本身就有些不正常（甚至是不应该）的性质，即使他身为语言大师也难以解决这个问题。看久了芬国昐那继承自茵迪丝的白皙肤色，他又想起了已逝的母亲，又想起了他们初见时，那仿佛从天堂跌入地狱般的厌恶。芬国昐显然察觉到了他的不悦，移开视线回避他的目光，却只是让费艾诺看到了他下颌的线条，他在镜子里看着自己的时候无数次看到的形状。

“我送给你的项链，”费艾诺说道，“我没见你戴过。”

“我确实戴着。”芬国昐说着，拉开几层衣领，一缕旋转的蓝光才缓缓显现。

费艾诺睁大了眼睛：“你把它藏着？”

“我是父王的宰相，是组织者，大多数场合都不是以我为主角。您的礼物很美，兄……殿下，但它太过闪耀了。要是我戴着它出席宴会，抢了主角的风头未免不太好。”

“你有多少次是光明正大地戴着它的？”

芬国昐沉默了。

费艾诺感到难以置信：“从来没有？你，智慧的芬威，人民爱戴的领袖，一次都不曾做过主角？我不相信。”

“殿下……”

“说实话，半兄弟。”他的语气变得不那么友善起来，“你为什么不愿意让别人看见它？”

芬国昐又停顿了许久，才说道：“捕捉光的技术是您的标志，虽然如今已经不止有您会了，但这条项链的工艺太过完美，旁人只要看到，就一定会知道这是出自您的手。您的成就过于伟大，以至于我始终被阴影笼罩。我不愿再在我的高光时刻佩戴属于您的记号。”

“我的记号？你听得见你在说什么吗？我的长子是被你提拔，我的次子在你建造的剧院里演奏，我的三子迟早会在你组织的比赛里大放光彩，而你连光明正大地戴着我送你的项链都不愿意？这算什么？”

“恕我直言，兄……殿下，我只不过是帮了他们一把，荣耀和成就都是属于他们自己的。”

这简直荒谬至极，可费艾诺又不知道该怎么反驳。“你怎么能这样，诺洛芬威？你怎么能这样？”

芬国昐张了张嘴，说道：“如果……您不满意我的行为，我可以将它送给芬德卡诺。我的长子一定会让所有人都看见它。”

“你要把它送走？”

芬国昐不知道该说什么，只能垂下头：“我……很抱歉，殿下。”

费艾诺觉得有些疲惫：“别说了。我已经把它送给你了，你想怎么处置它就这么处置它。”

不久之后，费艾诺在来找梅斯罗斯的芬巩脖子上看到了这条项链。这整件事就跟芬国昐本人一样复杂，难分对错。费艾诺本该为了自己的佳作不再被藏着掖着而感到高兴，但某种莫名的失落和不满又冲淡了喜悦。也是在这个时候，他发现他的半兄弟实际上比他看起来要骄傲得多，城府也深沉得多。

但这样可能也不错。他们之间根本的矛盾因血脉而不可消除，就这样保持着一点距离，或许才能维持着难得的友善。费艾诺如此想着，无视了胸口的一丝刺痛。

但很快，这点距离也被一次意外而拉近了。卡兰希尔很早就听说了这位最先提出一套经济学理论的王叔，并随着他更加深入的研究，对里面的很多观点产生了质疑，于是在他拿到了博士学位之后，到提利安与芬国昐展开了一场辩论，主题是关于领袖层是否应该干预自由市场。就费艾诺看来，他们的观点都与经历和性格有关，芬国昐作为见证着贸易的自然诞生的年长者和习惯采纳多方意见与技术的用人者，比较倾向于相信市场的自我调节，而卡兰希尔的性格更加主动且独断，认为领袖层应该主动干涉。这场辩论最终的结局是芬国昐与卡兰希尔打赌，十年之后比较提利安与卡兰希尔任职财政部长的城市的经济增长百分比。如果他输了，芬国昐说，卡兰希尔就是新的提利安财政大臣（芬国昐一直在身为宰相的同时兼职这个职位）。

“你应该去看看那场辩论的，父亲。”梅斯罗斯抿了一口茶，明显在忍着笑，“很精彩，也很滑稽。”

“怎么说？”

“您清楚卡尼斯提尔那暴脾气。他说到激动的时候就会上头——这点跟您相比简直是青出于蓝而胜于蓝——就连诺洛芬威王叔恐怕也是竭尽了他所有的话术才让辩论不发展成争吵。实际上我想他是赞同卡尼斯提尔的许多观点的，但——这是我和他的一致想法——四弟他有点冲动了，可能还需要一点时间沉淀才能担起更重的责任。这就是为什么王叔定下了十年的期限，他是希望用这段时间来锻炼卡尼斯提尔。”梅斯罗斯笑着摇了摇头，“四弟本来还不服气，觉得一年就足够了，王叔还得挑衅一下才让他接受。”

他半兄弟的细腻又一次让他感到惊讶：“你确定他是打算锻炼莫瑞芬威？”

“他亲口告诉我了，父亲。对了，还记得您当初写给他的那首长诗吗？我在他的办公室里看到了，真的用相框裱起来了，不过是用黄金相框。”梅斯罗斯摸了摸下颌，“这真是有点奇怪，他本来只是普通地保存起来而已，是最近才突然这么做的……就在第一次赛马之后一小段时间。发生了什么事吗？”

“我不太清楚。”费艾诺谎称。

梅斯罗斯投来一个意味深长的眼神：“我看见芬德卡诺戴着您亲手打造送给王叔的项链，他说那是王叔给他的。您与诺洛芬威发生争执了吗，父亲？”

“并没有，奈雅芬威。我既然送给了他，那东西自然任他处置。”

十年后，在卡尼斯提尔的就职仪式上，费艾诺才再次见到芬国昐。因图尔巩的新婚与阿尔巩的出生，他的半兄弟看起来容光焕发。诺丹妮尔刚刚生下双胞胎，但也不愿意缺席儿子的重要时刻，来到提利安的时候还带着她早先为埃兰葳雕刻的塑像，长发镀金，长裙银白，作为送给这对新人的礼物。芬威亲自给外孙戴上财政大臣的徽章，带着骄傲的神情叮嘱卡兰希尔要担起这份重任。芬国昐也上前与他握手，十分大度地祝贺他赢得他们的那场赌约。费艾诺看着完全被蒙在鼓里，自豪得下巴朝天的卡兰希尔，不知道该不该去点醒自己的儿子。

“恭喜你，诺洛芬威，双喜临门。”典礼后的宴会上，费艾诺对他说，“我听说你将你的母名赐给了这个儿子。你想必非常喜爱他吧？”

“是的，兄……殿下。”费艾诺不知道是该高兴还是该有什么别的感受，已经过去了多少年，他的半兄弟还记着他还是个小年轻的时候对他说的第一句话？“我有预感他会像这个名字的含义一样成为一名出色的领袖，就像库茹芬威是像您一样伟大的工匠。”

彼时米尔寇尚未被释放，继承人的概念并不存在，‘成为领袖’通常意味着自己出去闯荡建立城市。费艾诺衷心地向他举杯：“希望你的预感像我的一样成为现实。”

“也祝愿莫瑞芬威前程似锦。”芬国昐与他碰杯。

“你就不用和我客套了。奈雅芬威都告诉我了，你栽培莫瑞芬威的事情。”费艾诺直截了当地说，无视了芬国昐略有些尴尬的表情，“最近卡纳芬威要首演《天王与星后》，带上你的儿子儿媳，还有阿拉芬威和伊珥雯，我们一起去听。”

芬国昐原本答应了他，但在首演那天来的却只有他的家人。“他的几位部下和他起了纠纷，他不能来了。”阿奈瑞说。

“纠纷？”

“几个老部下。他们指控阿拉卡诺提拔莫瑞芬威是因私忘公，偏袒亲人。”阿奈瑞摆了摆手，“都是些不喜欢新鲜血液的老家伙，嫉妒莫瑞芬威的才华罢了。他上任又不是阿拉卡诺一个人的决定，是顾问们一致同意的。不用担心，他很快就会处理好。”

偏袒？费艾诺从来不曾想象这个词会和他的半兄弟联系在一起，人们都说芬威的次子向来公正，任用贤才，在费艾诺看来也是如此——卡兰希尔与他意见不同，可他却依然采用了他。费艾诺觉得自己应该做些什么，但又不会显得自己“偏袒”了芬国昐，于是他把自己关在书房里一个月，洋洋洒洒地写了两篇管理学论文，一篇分析了体制更新存在的风险，另一篇则论述了顺应时代发展改进制度的重要性，用不同的化名在学术界发表，引发了一阵惊涛骇浪般的讨论。费艾诺知道经过这么一次，许多人就会在这个问题上忍不住发声站队，芬国昐也能更容易认清谁是该用谁是不该用的。

很快，芬国昐就寄来了一封信，信里没有半个字提到那两篇论文，只是赞美了卡兰希尔的积极和努力，并表示最近的工作“轻松了许多”。原本这只是一封唠叨日常的普通信件，但在结尾芬国昐的署名是“您永远的仰慕者，诺洛芬威·阿拉卡诺”——第一次读到这儿的时候费艾诺怀疑自己眼花了，反复确认了好几次才相信这是真的。他刷地站起来，当即就要去工坊打副相框，但走出几步之后又觉得把这种内容的信挂在墙上未免太奇怪了——更何况以“您永远的仰慕者”署名寄给他的信实在是数不胜数。他在书房里来回踱步了好几圈，最终把信件的折痕仔细抚平，贴到了自己的笔记本里。

但他不久后就会发现这种行为没有任何意义了，因为他们之间的通信骤然频繁起来。有了卡兰希尔的牵线搭桥，他们两人的势力范围之间开展的贸易也更加方便，他们不需要总是亲自出马，便时常以信件商讨相关事宜。原本这个时候费艾诺已经完成了帕蓝提尔，但他们之间间隔的距离也不算太远，再加上某种程度上的心照不宣，他们就这样保持着信鸦通讯的方式，看到对方使用的信纸、墨水以及笔迹。他们通信的内容从珠宝原料的运输、毕业生就业或在职人员深造、官方语法改动或某个单词的拼写修改，到城市规划、人才筛选，到最近子女的表现，除了他们两个自己之外几乎无话不谈。芬国昐的署名多了各种变体，如“您忠诚的仆人”、“您值得信赖的共事者”、“永远心怀敬爱的”、“愿您拥有无尽的荣光”。但信的开头是清一色的“库茹芬威·费雅纳罗王子殿下”。并不是说费艾诺有什么资格抱怨，毕竟他自己连更换一次署名的情商都没有分给他的半兄弟，但那毫无二致的称呼仍然给他一种被吊着胃口的感觉。

他们之间的合作在不久后的埃尔达登陆维林诺一百双树年纪念庆典上达到了顶峰。费艾诺的第五子库茹芬，继承了他最多天赋的儿子，也正是在这次庆典上贡献他了那在中洲无人知晓的绝世之作，‘友谊之门’。那是三道分别位于泰尼魁提尔山顶、提利安以及澳阔隆迪的拱门，浓缩了库茹芬对双树光学的全部研究，借助那光芒实现瞬间跨越远距离的传送门。完成这一杰作所需的材料、技术与人员安排都复杂至极，以至于费艾诺不得不（在诺丹妮尔和梅斯罗斯的劝说下）邀请芬国昐来到家里商量相关事宜。

（友谊之门也是费艾诺在曼督斯神殿忏悔的内容之一，因为在双树熄灭之后，库茹芬就这样看着自己的最高杰作变成了一堆好看的废料，而费艾诺因为太过沉迷于丧父的悲痛和宝钻被夺去的心碎，遗忘了自己的儿子也在经受着同样的心碎。当然，在太阳和月亮升起之后，友谊之门又恢复了运作，但那也是远在中洲的库茹芬在他的第一生无法得见的光景了。）

芬国昐带着他的策划团队来到他的宅邸的那天，费艾诺换上了标准王室礼服前去迎接。他的半兄弟身着与他样式相同的礼服（只是把红换成蓝），从洁白的洛哈洛尔上翻身下马，稳步来到他面前。芬巩在他身后组织着团队卸下行李，在芬国昐身边则是一名身着与他类似的服装，长相也与他极为相似的少年，看起来也就十几岁，睁大了眼睛好奇地看着费艾诺。

“诺洛芬威。”

“库茹芬威。”芬国昐微微颔首，随即拍了拍身边的少年，“阿拉卡诺，这是库茹芬威王长子殿下。”

“殿下好。”阿尔巩规规矩矩地鞠了一躬，但眼神还是带着些许难以置信地在费艾诺与芬国昐之间来回切换。

阿尔巩几乎和他父亲小时候长得一模一样，费艾诺又想起了他和芬国昐那奇迹般的初见。他转过身去，不让芬国昐看见自己突然变得复杂的眼神。“旅途劳顿，我们进来休息一下再商量具体事宜吧。”

“那就多谢殿下款待了。”芬国昐跟上他，说道。费艾诺听到身后阿尔巩压低了声音问他的父亲“您们是跟安加迈提和艾卡纳罗堂兄一样是双胞胎吗？”，芬国昐回答“不是的，阿拉卡诺”，然后就没有再多的解释，但阿尔巩也懂事地没有在这种场合追问下去。

第二天，当他们正式地坐在会议室里，费艾诺与芬国昐并排坐在首席的时候，所有人都至少一次向他们两个投来了奇异的目光。在场的精灵当然没有不知道他们两个之间的关系的，正因如此他们容貌的相似度才更显得匪夷所思，再加上费艾诺与芬国昐很少在同一场合出现，双方的追随者都有点不习惯对面的首领和自家首领是从一个模子里刻出来的。他们两个自然都感受到了那些异样的目光，尽可能矜持地商讨了原料运输与人员分配问题，就这样熬到散会之后，费艾诺领着芬国昐到诺丹妮尔的花园里散步。

说是花园，实际上是一大片如同迷宫般的区域，雕塑与自然环境中的植物融为一体，美不胜收。芬国昐的脸上挂着笑容，显然非常喜欢这座花园，与此同时也在试图找些话题。不谈公事，他们仿佛就没有什么可说的了，即使是在那些信件中也是如此。

“你看这个。”费艾诺指向一簇生长在石雕女人伸出的手掌上的丁香色小花，摘下一朵放进嘴里，感受着淡淡的酸味在口中迸发，“尝尝看，这是诺丹妮尔研发的品种。”

芬国昐伸出手，那些葱根般白皙的手指轻轻摘下一朵小花，放在口中细细咀嚼。费艾诺注视着他的嘴唇，感觉那两瓣殷红比花瓣更加柔软。他突然觉得后背在冒汗，急忙移开了视线。他自己必然是没有那样的手指，或是那样的嘴唇的。他的手带着长年锻造积累的老茧，修长有力仿佛古树的枝条，只要轻轻用力，就能让芬国昐那执笔的手指泛起微红。

说到执笔。“你写给我的信，看起来是花了不少心思啊？称呼你自己是换着花样来，称呼我却是一成不变。”

“我可不觉得您需要我的恭维，”芬国昐笑了笑，说道，“每天对您这么做的精灵少说也有上万。”

“你确信你没有用你的那些自称在恭维我？”

“恐怕那是我的矜持能让我做到的最含蓄的方式了。”芬国昐用半开玩笑半无奈的语气说，“我总不能称呼您为‘我亲爱的王兄’吧？”

费艾诺的肩膀僵硬了一下。芬国昐沉默着，与他缓缓走向远处的宅邸。费艾诺深吸了几口气，犹豫着到底是要打趣地说“诺多王族的宰相还会记得一个小孩子赌气的要求？”，还是严肃地说“请你理解我，诺洛芬威，并不是我不想，而是有些事情我不能退让”。最终他只是说：“你……做得没错，诺洛芬威。”

“谢谢。”芬国昐简短而平静地回答。

他们共进晚餐，费艾诺与他的儿子们，芬国昐与芬巩和阿尔巩。阿尔巩年纪虽小，却落落大方，俨然是个小大人，再加上芬巩与梅斯罗斯之间轻松友好的对话，晚餐的气氛还算是和睦。阿尔巩依然对于费艾诺和芬国昐容貌的相似感到惊讶，他环视一周，最终小心翼翼地问费艾诺：“殿下，我好像没有看到皮提雅芬威和泰路芬威堂兄，诺丹妮尔夫人似乎也不在。请问他们去了哪里？”

“诺丹妮尔带着他们去奥力的工坊参观，要过几天才会回来。”费艾诺回答。

得到了威严的王长子殿下的友善回应，阿尔巩似乎胆子大了起来：“芬德卡诺说他们长得那么像，连您和夫人都分不清他们，是真的吗？”

费艾诺哈哈大笑：“他们小的时候，区分起来确实有点困难。不过长大了之后，他们一个头发颜色深，一个头发颜色浅，就不难认了。”

阿尔巩也呵呵笑起来：“祖父在您和父亲小时候也会认错您们吗？”

刀叉声齐齐停止了一瞬间。凯勒巩和库茹芬偷偷瞟着费艾诺的表情，而卡兰希尔看起来已经打算亲口教训一下堂弟了，但是被梅格洛尔及时拦住，梅斯罗斯则在忍着不笑。说实话，费艾诺还不至于因为孩子的天真无邪而不悦，即使话题是他所忌讳的，但阿尔巩那句话一出口，芬国昐就用一种平静而深沉的眼神注视着他。费艾诺回望着他，那一刻他们分享了这许多年来无法说出口的渴望和痛苦，那些纠结和顾虑，那些放不下的骄傲和原则，那些因此而生的愧疚和不舍。

于是费艾诺忍着胸口的刺痛扬起嘴角，对阿尔巩说：“当然会，阿拉卡诺。”

费诺里安们的震惊程度可能比小阿尔巩要高得多。“真的吗？”阿尔巩眨巴着眼睛。

“没错。我们经常互换衣服，故意让我们的父亲认不出谁是谁来。有的时候你父亲不想写作业了，我就做了一种贴在眼睛上的膜改变眼睛的颜色，然后在身上抹一层白粉，坐到你父亲房间里替他写作业，骗过那些仆人们。”费艾诺此生第一次体会到了说谎的快乐。

“那您后来为什么不在提利安住了？”阿尔巩问，“您为什么要跟父亲分开呢？”

“因为……我们长大了，阿拉卡诺。”费艾诺说，“我们要写自己的作业，做自己的工作，不能总是依赖对方了。”

阿尔巩似乎对这个解释很满意，重重地点了点头：“父亲总是告诉我一定要自己写作业。”

费艾诺看向芬国昐，他的半兄弟垂着眼眸，脸色苍白，嘴唇抿成一条直线。费艾诺不忍再看他的表情，也低下头看着自己盘子里的食物。他所说的一切都不曾发生过，他们不曾互相依赖，也不曾分开——他们不曾在一起过。费艾诺对阿尔巩说出那些话，对芬国昐来说可能就如同在伤口上撒盐一般吧。可费艾诺仍然这么说了，为了满足一点自己多年来的幻想，那一直以来近在咫尺，触手可及，却无可救药地变质了的幻想。

那天夜晚他辗转反侧，想着芬国昐该怀着怎样的心情对阿尔巩编造完善他们不存在的过往，只为了迎合他的半血长兄一时兴起的无理取闹。在这无人告解的孤独夜晚，唯一能安慰费艾诺的或许也就只有他这个没有母亲的孩子承受的痛苦一定比他的半兄弟要多这个事实了。那些得不到安慰的部分，他不能控诉他的母亲，不能控诉他的父亲，于是只能徒劳地责怪伊露维塔——诺洛芬威·阿拉卡诺本该是我同父同母的兄弟，可你，仁慈的天父，你那混杂了不和谐音调的乐章毁了一切。

库茹芬的杰作顺利完成，芬国昐带着他的团队离开，留下费艾诺在迎回自己的双胞胎时，一次又一次想起他对阿尔巩编造的那些谎言。费艾诺知道什么都瞒不过诺丹妮尔，但她只是说：“即使是在这蒙福之地，我们的生活也不可能十全十美，这点你应该是最清楚的。如果我们不去争取那些让我们快乐的事物，就只有痛苦到永远。”

费艾诺理解，也不理解。他只知道芬国昐走了，他可以不用再被那张与他相似的脸折磨了。但不久之后，他又与芬国昐见面了，这次是去芬国昐的家。凯勒布林博出生了，他作为诺多王室第一家族的第一个孙辈，从各种意义上来说都被宠上了天。他满七岁的时候，费艾诺就带着他来到了提利安的王宫，库茹芬则当众给他的儿子命名为库茹芬威，这个名字的奇妙传承就此成了在全维林诺传唱的一段佳话。因为凯勒布林博是第三位库茹芬威，于是芬国昐邀请了维林诺所有三个精灵族，前来参与一场盛会，地点就在他自己的宅邸中。出乎意料的是，身为宰相的芬国昐其实并不住在王宫中，而是在佩罗瑞的半山腰上修建了自己的府邸，既离提利安近，也可以随时沿着山路抵达他母族的城市。

那是一场不因任何华丽的布置，只因参与者而光辉灿烂的盛会。费艾诺一向不怎么喜欢梵雅，但当他带着家人走进芬国昐的府邸，看见黑发、棕发、红发、金发和银发的埃尔达欢聚一堂的盛况时，那点偏见在震撼与喜悦下顿时显得不值一提。芬国昐迎了上来，将他们带到宴会厅，让芬威、芬迪丝、伊瑞梅和费纳芬挨个认识凯勒布林博，又将他们引见给梵雅和泰勒瑞的王族，让他们为那延续了三代的才能、容貌与名字而赞叹不已。凯勒布林博虽然不怕生，但也被这样的热闹场面吓了一跳，于是芬国昐让阿尔巩和伊缀尔带着他，让成年人们能够放开享受这场盛宴。

“阿拉卡诺对我说，他以后有了儿子也要叫他阿拉卡诺，这样一来就有三个阿拉卡诺了。”芬国昐笑着说，“这些年他变得越来越崇拜你了，兄……库茹芬威。”

“你确定是崇拜我，而不是希望诺洛芬威的家族不输给费雅纳罗的家族？”

“别这么说，库茹芬威。他确实是认为您很伟大，就像所有人一样。”

“莫非你真的告诉他说我们两小无猜，是一起长大的好兄弟？”费艾诺半开玩笑地说。

芬国昐扭过头去，喉头滚动了一下。

“我把所有事都告诉他了，库茹芬威。他毕竟也不能一辈子做小孩子。”

“是么。那你是怎么跟他解释我对他说的话的？”

“我说，我们之间确实并不亲近，但您毕竟是王长子，不会当众羞辱他人或在自己的家里让客人不悦。”

“所以你认为这就是我那样说的原因？为了面子？”

芬国昐顿了顿：“您总不可能是高兴地说出那些话的吧。”

费艾诺原本有点上涌的火气消了，并一如既往地留下一缕呛人的黑烟。确实，按理说费雅纳罗，弥瑞尔之子，是不可能假装自己曾和茵迪丝的孩子亲密无间还为此感到快乐的。但是……他甚至已经没有力气和自己辩解了。

“来，”为了转移话题，费艾诺拿出自己事先准备好的东西，“这是给你的。”

他打开携带的盒子，拿出其中盛放着的物品。那是一枚帕蓝提尔，但跟寻常的帕蓝提尔不同，其中蕴含着更加深邃且强大的力量。

“我专门为你打造的。这枚晶石的视野可以覆盖整个维林诺，并且不仅仅是能够看见，你也能听见、闻到、感受到你的意识所及之处的一切。”费艾诺说道，“它会让你如虎添翼，而使用它的你也需要更大的智慧。记住，它是有一定的意识的；不要妄想用它做出格之事，否则它自己就会拒绝你。”

芬国昐接过帕蓝提尔，双眼倒映着晶球中因空间变换而流转的浩瀚光彩，仿佛是将一亚捧在了手中。他抬起头来看向费艾诺：“您真的愿意让我获得这样的权柄？我，茵迪丝之子，你的半兄弟？”

“权柄是与你的成就相配之物，与我对你的意见或期待都没有关联。”费艾诺转过身，“好好使用它，阿拉卡诺。”

他走出几步，芬国昐突然问道：“您对我的期待是什么？”

费艾诺有些烦躁：“这与你无关。”

他听见芬国昐小心地放下了帕蓝提尔，然后缓步走到他身后。他能感受到他半兄弟浓重的存在感，他们的血仿佛回应着对方一般雀跃地奔腾着，让费艾诺的肩膀有些战栗。这是他与他的半兄弟自从那次初见以来距离最近的一次，他不知道芬国昐此刻是否也在经历着同样的感受，既欢欣又因无法自控而痛苦不已。

“我收下您的礼物，库茹芬威，并且感激不尽。”芬国昐说，“但它也不是我对您的期待。即使没有您的巧夺天工，我也能够获得权柄。我希望从您那里得到的只有一样事物，而您永远不会慷慨地将它赠送与我。”

费艾诺就这样站在原地，片刻后才继续迈步离开。他在大厅边缘与芬威交谈时，偶尔将目光投向殿堂中央那银蓝相间的身影，那被黑发、棕发、红发、金发和银发的埃尔达簇拥着的身影，心想半兄弟，你根本不需要我赠予你那样事物。

宴会散场，他们回到各自的家庭，继续着他们的生活。终于，在那之后的三年，加拉德瑞尔在第九届赛马大会上打破了凯勒巩七连胜的不灭神话，而费艾诺最小的孩子们，他红发的双胞胎，也终于要赶赴提利安举行他们的成年礼了。诺丹妮尔给他们穿上一模一样的衣袍——薄荷绿的细纱刺绣着银白的叶脉纹路——就像她给予他们一模一样的名字，费艾诺则亲手将他们赤褐色的头发编上发辫，戴上精美的黄金发饰。

“艾卡纳罗堂兄跟我保证过，我成年礼那天他会送我一颗珍珠。”阿姆拉斯说。

“你真蠢。”阿姆罗德说，“他的母亲可是澳阔隆迪的公主，一定有大把的珍珠。他不过是打发你罢了。”

“安芭茹萨，别那么说你兄弟。”诺丹妮尔从梳妆台前唤道。

“但是他说那会是一颗金色的珍珠，上面有螺旋形的火焰花纹，还像鸽子蛋那么大！”阿姆拉斯抗议道，“这足够稀罕了吧？”

“行吧。”阿姆罗德摇摇头，“你要收礼物，我可是要送礼物。给安加迈提堂兄的塑像。”

“他们可是双胞胎，万一别人把他的塑像认成艾卡纳罗怎么办？”

“不，塑像是四哥的。安加迈提特意拜托我做的。”

双胞胎都和母亲一样喜爱雕塑艺术，但阿姆罗德擅长黏土塑像，阿姆拉斯擅长石刻。费艾诺给阿姆拉斯编好最后一束发辫，拍拍他的肩膀：“好了，Telvo，小混蛋们。出发之前随便你们干什么，别弄脏了就行。”

双胞胎蹦蹦跳跳地出了门。诺丹妮尔整理好她的银灰色长裙，跟费艾诺交换了一个吻。“七个孩子。”她笑着说，“我们成功了。”

“可惜没有个女儿。”费艾诺遗憾地说。

“的确可惜。但双胞胎也很不错，不是吗？”

“当然。虽然大的那几个好像也想要妹妹，但他们很喜欢安芭茹萨。”

“双胞胎在埃尔达当中实在是罕见。”诺丹妮尔把他的头发撩到脑后，“一如的乐章变化万千，让同一个和弦的重复显得少之又少。”

双生子，兄弟，水族箱，倒影。费艾诺眼神一暗。“好了，快去打理好你自己吧。”诺丹妮尔催促道，“我们去见你父亲，还有你的半兄弟姐妹。”

费艾诺回到房间里，打开衣柜，余光看到他的双胞胎在花园里玩闹，伸向红色衣袍的手犹豫了。

他纠结着，颤抖着，羞耻着，厌恶着，最终收起了他标志性的红衣。我的儿子能够有他们的双胞胎，有他们的兄弟，费艾诺绝望地心想，就这一次，母亲，让我也有一个兄弟吧。让我假装自己有个兄弟吧。

如此想着，他穿上了一件藏青色的礼服，并戴上了白银的额冠。不会看出来的，他告诉自己，诺洛芬威常穿的颜色是宝石蓝，不会有人觉得库茹芬威·费雅纳罗在迎合他的半血弟弟。就这一次，母亲，原谅我，原谅我，原谅我。

他牵着他的双胞胎踏入王宫的大门，阿姆罗德和阿姆拉斯对着每一个看向他们的埃尔达绽放笑容，费诺里安的形象难得地从高傲耀眼变成了活泼可爱。费艾诺扫视一圈，看到芬迪丝和伊瑞梅和她们的母亲，看到费纳芬家族一水的金发，甚至看到了阿奈瑞，还有芬国昐的孩子们——明亮的芬巩，自持的图尔巩，白衣的阿瑞蒂尔，年轻的阿尔巩——却没有见到芬国昐本人，那个银蓝二色的身影，那个他今天丢弃理性想要模仿的人。

“诺洛芬威在哪？”他疑惑地问，“我从没见他不守时过。”

“他已经来了，费雅纳罗。”诺丹妮尔微笑着说，指向王座上芬威的身边，“你看，他在那里。”

费艾诺没有看到那熟悉的银蓝，因此直到芬国昐转过头来，他才认出那确实是他。

他的半兄弟穿着一身酒红色的笔挺短装，长发被一枚金环简单地束成马尾。他马夹上的纽扣是黄金簇拥的黑钻，丝绸外套只长到胯间，露出被酒红长裤包裹的修长双腿。芬国昐看见费艾诺，看见他半血兄长的藏青色衣袍，瞳孔骤然收缩。而费艾诺仿佛回到了多年以前他们隔着水族箱的初见，那种发现了不可能出现的奇迹的大脑空白。

“过去呀，费雅纳罗。”诺丹妮尔柔声催促道。

费艾诺向他走去，芬国昐也走下台阶向他走来。他们先是面对面沉默了一会儿，延续着他们之间一如既往的尴尬，然后费艾诺开口说：“你今天……很特别，半兄弟。”

“您也是，殿下。”

大殿中央围绕着阿姆罗德和阿姆拉斯传来笑声，他们的注意力被短暂地吸引了过去，很快又回到对方身上。

“您最伟大的创造，殿下，”芬国昐说道，嘴角带着浅笑，双眸却含着朦胧的哀伤，“就是第一家族的这七枚珍宝。他们给维林诺增添了光彩。”

“而你给他们增添了光彩，以及快乐。你和你的子女。”

“我知道这么做能够取悦您。”芬国昐说。他的声音有种多年的掩饰掉落后的无力。

费艾诺的手心在冒汗。他们现在是在坦白吗？“我希望你能给安芭茹萨举行成年礼。”他说，“给小的那个。”

“什……我……”芬国昐迷茫了片刻，“这是我的荣幸，兄……殿下。”

“我会负责大的那个。”费艾诺说。

典礼上他们与双胞胎面对面地并排站在一起，为安芭茹萨戴上成年埃尔达的额冠。双胞胎脸上带着笑容，眼神在他们之间切换，显然觉得这互换标志性颜色但长相还是相似的景象十分有趣。这的确有趣，费艾诺想，只是我（和他？）这么做的原因让我（们？）享受不了这小小的喜悦了。

他们在庆典上没再和对方多说一句话，但始终并排走着，谁也没有提出离开。不知不觉他们远离了人群来到阳台上，也不清楚是谁带着另一个来的。芬国昐的酒红色外套随着他的每一步变换着丝绸的反光，倒映在费艾诺的眼中，而费艾诺藏青色的衣袖时不时轻轻扫过他的手肘。双树的柔光在他们头顶交织，金与银拧成一股股线绳，缠绵地将他们环绕。

费艾诺把手里的酒杯放在护栏上，因为他觉得自己的手指已经因为颤抖和潮湿握不住它了。芬国昐把他的也放下，挨在费艾诺的酒杯的旁边，非常缓慢地转过头，看向费艾诺的眼睛。

就是现在了，费艾诺看着那双深邃的蓝眸，心想。他感到眼中泛起潮气，但他用自身的火焰蒸干了它。唤我王兄，我就唤你王弟。向我伸手，我就会拥抱你。抚摸我的脸颊，我就会亲吻你。说你一直爱着我，我就会爱你。索取，我就属于你。

许久，芬国昐向他鞠了一躬，转身离开。

刺痛般的酸涩在眼球后搏动，但费艾诺忍受着，一如既往地昂着头。直到他们回到家，到了他自己的房间里，换下那套藏青色的礼服，他看见诺丹妮尔担忧的神情，那积压的情绪才爆发出来。

费艾诺颓然地坐在床边，双手捂着脸低低哭泣。

多年之后，当他在沉默的纳牟脚边咀嚼过往的悲伤，觉得就连那一晚的泪水都是甜蜜的。

茜玛丽尔完成的消息在短短几天内传遍了大街小巷，芬国昐听到了各种各样的流言，说它们是白色的、红色的、蓝色的，还有说是如同双树般的金银交织。为了打造这三颗宝钻，费艾诺把自己关在一个偏远的小房子里整整五年，这期间没有任何人见过他。芬国昐知道按照费艾诺的性格，他很快就会带着他的杰作来到提利安让所有人亲眼目睹了，因此他准备了一个简单的接风庆典，并不盛大，但足够让封闭了自己太久的长王子从自己的世界过渡到现实之中。

费艾诺独自前来，字面意义上的独自一人。芬国昐不想太过正式，因此换上一身朴素优雅的白衣，站在芬威身边等候。他直勾勾地望着门口，手指绞在一起，心脏因期待和想念而狂跳。在安芭茹萨的成年礼之后，他就没有再见到过费艾诺，连寄过去的信都没有任何回应，而他和费艾诺的关系也不允许他毫无理由地（或是仅仅因想念）就这样跑去找他。他只能等待，在每一次的正式场合，与长王子短暂而小心翼翼的相处。

费艾诺走进大殿。他穿着一身镶有银边的黑袍，黑发在脑后披散着，没戴任何首饰，除了那顶镶嵌着三颗宝钻的额冠。惊叹与赞美此起彼伏，芬国昐也短暂地被宝钻的光华而着迷，但比那光华更美的是在光辉映照下的费艾诺的面容。

“我的长子，我最棒的儿子。”芬威张开双臂，紧紧抱住费艾诺，“你创造的美丽无与伦比。”

“所有的美丽都是您的陪衬，父亲。”费艾诺说。他的脸上带着一种奇特的轻松神情，像是过度劳累后的恍惚，像是大喜之后的目眩神迷。他转向芬国昐，露出一个笑容——那种真挚的，温柔的笑。芬国昐惊呆了。费艾诺什么时候对他这样笑过？

他一直等到所有的仰慕者都去找费艾诺说完话，才迎上前去。费艾诺的灰眸倒映着宝钻的光辉，仿佛变成了拥有无数个切面的宝石，目光落在芬国昐身上之后就没有移开。“兄弟。”他说道。

这是今天的第二个不可思议了。“殿下。”芬国昐丝毫不敢逾越，“恭喜您完成如此佳作。”

“这里人太多了，诺洛芬威。”费艾诺说，“我们出去说话。”

泰尔佩瑞安正在闪烁，费艾诺带着他走到王宫内的神木林，只有树木、鸟雀与流水的地方。银光透过树叶的缝隙洒落在他们身周，而费艾诺头上的宝钻仿佛有生命一般回应着自己的光辉之源，变成了内敛柔和的银白。

“我想我该做些什么来庆祝这些宝物的诞生，”芬国昐说，“一次狂欢节？我们可以从澳阔隆迪出发游行到提利安，再沿着山脚走一段，经过梵雅们的城市，最后回到提利安。您一定希望您的作品被更多埃尔达看到，对吗？”

“当然。”

“如果您愿意参加，我可以开始策划。”

费艾诺又笑了，笑得醺然而梦幻：“你的宠爱永远沉重得让人难以承受，兄弟。”

芬国昐感到脸上泛起热度：“我……我只是希望您能得到配得上您的……回报。跟您成就的伟业相比，我做的这点事根本不值一提。”

“配得上我的回报，是吗？”费艾诺轻声说，“那么，我想要的回报呢？”

“殿下……？”

“别那么叫我！”费艾诺突然喊道。芬国昐被这意料之外的愤怒吓得后退了几步，却被费艾诺拉住手腕拽了回去，“别走，诺洛芬威，过来我这。”

费艾诺的手臂搂住他的腰，把他紧紧抱在了怀里，就像刚才芬威抱着他一样亲密。这是今天的第三个不可思议了，而这次不可思议的程度超过了前两次的总和。芬国昐一动也不敢动——他们的脸颊紧贴在一起，费艾诺的呼吸吹拂在他的鼻梁上，他的身体如火焰般滚烫。芬国昐下意识地回抱住他，发现自己浑身都在颤抖。

“我从来没要求你做那些事。所有那些事。”费艾诺在他耳边说，“但如果我要求，你会照我说的做吗？”

“你在干什么，费雅纳罗？”芬国昐有点惊慌地问。他又逾越了，他应该叫他库茹芬威的。

“取走我想要的回报。”

费艾诺直起腰，俯视着被他搂在怀里的芬国昐。他的眼中闪烁着光——等等，那不是宝钻的光，是水？费艾诺的气息现在吹在他嘴唇上了，芬国昐闭上眼睛，搂住费艾诺的脖子。这的确是现实，毕竟他做梦都梦不到这种事，但不管是真还是假，就让一切就这样进行下去吧。这里没有他的臣下，没有他的子民，没有他的母亲，谁也没有。就这么一次，他不用守着自己的名誉与对母亲的维护，就这样回到无知的孩童时期，渴望自己仰慕的精灵的一次触碰。

“阿拉卡诺。”费艾诺呼唤道，声音有些沙哑。芬国昐突然尝到舌尖上有些苦涩，是他王兄的眼泪吗？他不敢睁开眼睛，只是摸索着捧住对方的脸，吻去那些泪水。他早就知道，在那次带着阿尔巩来到他王兄家里的时候，他就知道了费艾诺也始终承受着相同的渴望和痛苦，但他太过胆怯，太过谨慎。他不愿幻想更多，不愿打破那因距离而产生的难得的和睦。他知道在他们离开神木林之后，他还将继续顾虑着那所有的一切，因此这个时刻才显得愈发宝贵。“我是你的了，费雅纳罗。”他低声安抚他的兄长，“我是你的了。什么我都可以给你，这是你应得的。”

“不。这是我想要的。”费艾诺反驳他，“看着我，阿拉卡诺。”

芬国昐睁开眼睛。费艾诺的眼睛已经干燥了，但其中的情绪没有丝毫减轻，甚至把芬国昐抱得更紧了些。

“我来这里之前去了伊尔牟的花园。”费艾诺说，“去看我母亲。”

“您一定希望她第一个看到您的杰作。”芬国昐小心翼翼地说。

“不，”费艾诺抚摸着他的头发，“我是去乞求原谅。”

原谅什么？芬国昐从费艾诺的思绪中得到了答案。原谅他即将称呼芬国昐为兄弟。

“我以后不能再这么做，诺洛芬威。”他说，“现在没有人记得弥瑞尔·西林迪了。我绝不能忘记她。我们有同一个父亲，但你不是她所生，因此我不能承认你是我完全的兄弟。”

“我明白，费雅纳罗。”

“你不明白，诺洛芬威！”费艾诺用力摇了一下他，“你本该是我完全的兄弟，你本该与我来自同一个子宫。但你不是！你本该是的，但你不是！”

“我不是。”芬国昐说，“我是茵迪丝之子。”

听到那个后缀，费艾诺紧紧闭上眼睛：“叫我王兄。”

“王兄。”

“感情再深一点。就好像是真的那样。”

芬国昐用嘴唇摩挲着他的下颌：“费雅纳罗，我的王兄，我最爱的王兄。”

费艾诺扳过他的头，前额与他顶在一起。他们的鼻尖触碰着，嘴唇只隔着一根发丝的距离，身体紧紧相贴。爱欲在他们血管里搏动着，砰，砰，砰，如同大乐章的鼓点。

不知道过了多久，芬国昐感到怀中那团火焰离开了他。他睁开眼睛，余光瞟到宝钻的光辉远去，但他拿不出一丝追赶的力气，就这样瘫坐在神木林的灌木丛中。他抚摸自己的嘴唇，仿佛费艾诺真的吻了他。“王兄，”他呢喃道。

一切都将恢复正常。不久后的狂欢节上，芬国昐会骑着洛哈洛尔在队首引路，回头仰望费艾诺头戴宝钻站在花车顶端的高台上，万众瞩目。他们会在提利安庆祝凯勒布林博的成年礼，第三个库茹芬威将一枚镶嵌蓝宝石的黄金戒指赠送给祖王叔，说祖父其实很欣赏他。不久后，米尔寇将被释放，他们会因恶意的谎言而扭曲了爱意，在床笫间交换无数个露骨的吻，向对方的身体索取原始的欢愉，但他们的心会渐行渐远，不再给予对方那些纯洁的宠爱。

多年之后，芬国昐在米斯林湖畔加冕为王，看着两个家族重归于好，想到的不是那些亲密无间的极乐，而是那个在银树照耀下的神木林中，他与他光辉的王兄之间那个未竟的吻。


End file.
